minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Air Update
1/19 FRESH AIR UPDATE: �� Placement 3.0 by Locard is here! �� New GUI. Better Xbox navigation & multi-tasking for PC. �� New Intro, music & map recolor! �� Major bug fixes. Changelog in Game Description Overview The Fresh Air update is the first update for Miner's Haven to be released in 2018. This update marks the end of the 2017 Winter Event. Here are more / in-depth details of the update besides the official changelog: * With the end of the Winter Event, the intro and in-game music and the map have changed back to normal, and Festive Boxes are no longer obtainable. ** Santa however did not disappear, as he retreated to a secret location on the map. * A rocket ship has been added to the Leaderboard area, to tease something else... * After loading assets upon joining the game, the camera pans to where your base would be while you select which save to load. * Floating GUIs have returned to Miner's Haven as a result of some backlash received with the GUIs released in The Resurrection Update. The buttons on the left side of the screen have changed as mentioned on Twitter, along with some tweaks with the menus themselves. The GUIs have small shadows coming from the bottom right corners and the GUIs are closer to the bottom of the screen compared to prior to the Resurrection update. * As shown on Twitter, when selecting multiple items, the new placement system rotates multiple items simultaneously relative to their original rotations instead of giving each item the same rotation when rotating multiple items simultaneously. * A new placement smoothing setting has also been mentioned on Twitter. This is enabled by default, allowing smooth animations to appear when place and rotating items, disabling placement smoothing will do vice versa. * Also as mentioned on Twitter, the shop now features a recommended section upon opening, displaying items that the player can afford, and is not too far off from being able to afford. An example of this would if the player had $5K, the recommended section would display items costing anywhere from $1K to $30K. Players do not have to necessarily have to use the items displayed, it may even show items that should not be used, in this case, a Conveyor Converter. This section does not show any items to players with extremely high amount of money. Trivia * This is at least the second time that the placement system has been changed, other time with The Resurrection Update. The placement system was created by Locard, despite not having any published ROBLOX games at the time this update came out, is working on a few ROBLOX games and has been featured on ROBLOX's Twitch channel, notably for their ROBLOX game competition(s). ** This was the first time a Miner's Haven feature was developed by someone other than Berezaa that is not an item, Berezaa has talked about wanting to have another developer to work with him regularly many times in 2017, this does not mean Locard will be doing further developments for Miner's Haven. * Soon after the update came out, it has been mentioned on Twitter that items with specific sizes (like Grand Christmas Tree and Gate of Eclipse) had issues with placing and was patched the night of. the patch also included placement fixes and was released around 2:40pm EST. ** Around 2:50pm EST, another minor patch was released, and the code "doubleflame" was released which awarded two inferno boxes. ** Another patch was released on January 21st, 2018 to fix a few more misplaced items The series of bugs and patches relating to item placing should not come as a complete surprise as there are many items in Miner's Haven, and the placement system was developed by someone other than Berezaa (Locard), and therefore, would not know the parts and scripts for Miner's Haven nearly as well as Berezaa. * The placement smoothing options on the bottom of the setting's menu would at least sometimes (or on some devices with specific screen sizes, this bug was seen on a computer with a resolution of 1366 * 768) not completely appear when scrolling to the bottom of the list. This bug still has not been patched. * This update was released almost exactly a year after the New Year's Update 2017, which was released on January 20th, 2017, and was the first update to be released in 2017. * The code "BreathOfFreshAir" was released on Twitter upon the release of the update, awarding the player 3 Spectral Boxes. Category:Updates